csifandomcom-20200225-history
Love Run Cold
Love Run Cold is the third episode in season three of . Synopsis A runner drops dead in the middle of a marathon and the cause seems to be carbon monoxide, Mac and Stella can't reconcile how someone could be poisoned in the middle of Central Park. With thousands of suspects and no witnesses, the CSIs try to collect evidence while spectators and marathon runners contaminate their crime scene. Meanwhile, a high-end vodka's promotional launch party turns deadly when a model is murdered. Plot A launch party for a new brand of vodka is disrupted when Tonya Nettles, a model working at the party is found dead. After determining the murder weapon was an icicle from the party, Mac leaves Danny and Lindsay in charge of collecting evidence when he's called away to another crime scene. Danny is disgruntled that Lindsay stood him up for dinner, but she brushes him off by telling him that something came up. The two collect several feathers in the basement near Tonya's dressing room while Flack questions Tonya's boyfriend Liam, who tells him that he was running late to the event and worried that Tonya would be upset with him. He was on his way back from his parents' house in the Catskills, and changed for the party in the car. In the morgue, Dr. Hammerback finds vodka in Tonya's stomach, even though her BAC is 0.0%. Danny theorizes that she may have been killed with one of the icicle-shaped vodka glasses. The feathers prove to be from the costumes of the waiters and waitresses. There's a smudge of grease on Tonya's face from the platform her body was lifted up on, as well as a piece of gum with DNA from an unidentified female. Mac joins Stella at the New York marathon, where Owen Reid lies dead near an aid station. Though it appears he was pushed and hit his head on the curb, Dr. Hawkes notices evidence of what seems to be cyanide poisoning. Hammerback contradicts both theories, saying that Owen died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Frostbite on his face indicates he was sprayed directly with it. Stella suspects a high pressure valve she found at the scene may have been involved. She also recovers small, orange balls from Owen's shirt which prove to be fish eggs commonly used in sushi. The puzzling clues don't present an obvious answer, so the CSIs turn to motive and possible witnesses. One of the runners near Reid was Michael Gibson, a man involved in a lawsuit against Reid. The slick businessman admits to slapping Reid on the back during the race, but denies any involvement beyond that. Danny and Flack question Colin Flynn, the bar's manager. The sleazy club owner admits a scratch on his face is from Tonya, who hit him after he spied on her in her dressing room, but denies killing her. Danny tricks him into touching a car by the sidewalk, allowing the CSI to lift his prints. The gum found at the scene has teeth impressions that don't match Tonya, traces of nicotine and spearmint lead Lindsay to Jennifer, a waitress at the party envious of Tonya. Jennifer confesses they scuffled, but refuses to give Lindsay her fingerprints. The CSIs turn back to the feathers, and Lindsay notices one is a synthetic feather used in fly-fishing. Danny recalls Tonya's boyfriend Liam was up in the Catskills, and could have been fishing. Danny and Flack interrogate Liam, who was falling apart over his crumbling relationship with Tonya. When he confronted her in the basement before her grand entrance at the party, she broke up with him and he stabbed her in a fit of anger. The case closed, Danny confronts Lindsay about their mutual attraction, and she tells him that while she has feelings for him, there are things she has to work through before she can be in a relationship. Wheelchair marks on the poster Owen Reid's body was discovered on lead Stella to Richard Keith who was racing in the marathon near Owen. Stella questions him about what he saw, but he tells her he just assumed Owen had slipped. He tells her someone got in his way and he crashed at around the same time Owen did. Stella turns back to the nozzle, noticing marks on it that she believes are from an animal's teeth. When she runs them through the database, she comes up with a match to a Sicilian wildcat. Though it's illegal to own them as pets, Stella tracks down Heather, a young woman who owns one, only to learn the cat died four days ago. Stella takes the cat back to the lab for an autopsy and learns it died of CO2 poisoning, just like Owen. She also finds a piece of nylon under its claw, and recalls seeing a torn netting in one of the apartment windows at Heather's building. Stella and Mac visit the owner of the apartment, a photographer named Sharon Cates, who also happened to be a volunteer at the aid station Owen died near. When the CSIs find a canister of CO2 used in photo developing and pictures of sushi with fish eggs, their case starts to come together. The lynchpin proves to be the identity of Sharon's brother, Richard Keith. Richard ended up wheelchair bound after being struck by a car driven by Owen Reid, who was drunk at the time. Sharon plotted to kill Owen in revenge, and though Mac knows Richard helped her carry it out, neither Sharon nor her brother will admit to it. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Robert Parks-Valletta as Stewart Kittredge * Michelle Pierce as Jennifer Anderson * Shane Johnson as Liam Griffin * Lori Rom as Sharon Cates * Chris Meyer as Colin Flynn * Matt Carmody as Michael Gibson * Marcus A. York as Richard Keith * Lauren Rose Lewis as Tonya Nettles * Jamie Proctor as Heather Ryan * Giggi Thesman as Woman * Stanton Barrett as Owen Reid * Joy Jolise as Ice Princess See Also 303 Category:CSI: New York Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes